


Dinosaur Bones

by StarCrossedStarLost



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Was Made For Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCrossedStarLost/pseuds/StarCrossedStarLost
Summary: A follow up to the comment God makes on dinosaurs being a joke the paleontologists haven’t seen yet.





	Dinosaur Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe sorry for the stupid title. A short story behind the comment. Also, I’m in love with the Aziraphale was made for Crowley headcannon, so I had to add it.

“The whole business with the fossilized dinosaur skeletons was a joke the paleontologists haven’t seen yet.” God lamented in another one of Her long monologues to nobody in particular. She smiled to herself, remembering a time long ago when there had been no Good or Bad. No Heaven or Hell. Just celestial harmonies and bickering angels. 

“You’re being ridiculous!” Aziraphale spat. Raphael smiled coyly at him. He held a bone in one hand. It had been one of God’s newest creations, meant to structure the bodies that would soon be made. “No, I’m not. Look.” He set the bone down, next to several others, all in the shape of a huge creature. “What even IS that?” Aziraphale asked. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Then again, he had only seen other angels before, and he really only noticed Raphael. He had been created for him, for Heaven’s sake. Meant to be by his side forever. He would make sure of this. “Its a… Zirasaurus.” Raphael looked into Aziraphale’s eyes lovingly.   
“You do not!” Aziraphale was flabbergasted. He would not have a creature of this sort be named after him. He decided to return the favor. Creating more of the bones, he crafted a new dinosaur fossil. “There. A Raphasaurus.” Raphael laughed more now. “Perfect.” He beamed with his too-white teeth. “Gabriel! Come look at this!” Raphael called to his favorite archangel. Gabriel floated down to Earth to where the two were building these new creatures. He laughed aloud when he saw the long claws and sharp teeth of Raphael’s dinosaur, and the smaller, more feathered one Aziraphale had made. He too decided to join in the fun. He alingned the bones to create a new type. It had its bones aligned as wings and a long beak. “This is a fantastic idea, Raphael!” Gabriel chuckles. The hideous creatures were abnormal and large, it made the three angels laugh even harder. Soon, they called other angels from all around Heaven to join in. They created more skeletons all around the Earth. Perhaps one day they would be dug up by the new being God planned on making. That would sure be interesting. For now, all the angel admired there with and went back to their other duties. Raphael smiled at Aziraphale and took his hand. They few back to Heaven, smiling at the joke they had created. Together. As it should be.


End file.
